


Letting Go

by eugenes



Series: sub nico [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cuffs, Dom Levi Schmitt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Nico Kim, Subspace, Teasing, Vibrators, overuse of good boy and baby, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Nico let himself go into subspace with Levi.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE FROM DAY6's letting go HSHEHEH check them out they are my babies
> 
> this is a continuation of my first fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694264)
> 
> anyways this was unedited and slightly rushed, and despite my first sub nico fic flopping i'm still gonna write for him

The first time Nico had subbed to Levi, it was great. He felt blissed after and there were still faded hickies left on his neck. Sure, he hadn't reached subspace nor had they introduced many kinks, but they’re getting there.

This was a few weeks back, and since then they’ve switched their roles a few times. They’ve also began to switch their positions more often, both enjoying not only penetration but penetrating.

Today, Nico has had a long day and all he wanted to do was get home with his boyfriend. He was glad he wasn't on call tonight, he didn't know if he could handle that without breaking down, which was something he didn't do often.

“Hey.” Levi greeted his boyfriend as he took off his coat. Nico had arrived not even a few moments ago, and he already was just wanting to be with Levi. “How was your day?” Levi asked, hoping the older would feel up to doing a scene tonight, he’s been wanting— _needing_ to for some time now.

Levi has been having a hard week, losing patients and pissing off his coworkers. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend, alone and with him, not letting go of his previous worries. Nico was in a similar position.

“It was alright.” Nico sighed, obviously stressed. Levi noticed. “Hey,” He said gently, walking over to the taller man. He put his hands on Nico’s cheeks and locked eyes. “What’s up?”

Nico just shook his hand and tried to walk away, but Levi wouldn't let him. “Hey, no. C’mon, talk to me.” Nico looked at Levi before he sighed again.

“I just, I’ve had a long day Levi. I don’t wanna talk about it.” He said, getting out of Levi’s grasp. He was frustrated, but definitely not at Levi.

Levi understood how he felt. He watched his body language, he sensed the older needed to have a scene tonight, but too embarrassed to admit it.

Though Nico liked to sub, he often had a hard time telling his boyfriend when he needed to. Thankfully, Levi always somehow knew when he needed it, just like how he himself notices when Levi needs it.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it. Do you need something tonight?” Levi asked, hugging Nico from behind. He felt Nico take a deep breath before exhaling shakily. “Yeah.” He voice cracked. Nico knew exactly what the ‘something’ Levi was talking about. They always call their scenes that ‘something’.

“Me too. How about you shower while I get the stuff, okay? I’m gonna take good care of you tonight, Nico.” Levi said, smiling at a blushing Nico when he turned around to go to their bedroom. He followed, watching as Nico was going to grab clothes.

“Leave them, baby. We won’t need them.” He said. Nico blushed more and nodded. He walked into their bathroom and shut the door as Levi watched him. Nico looked at himself in the mirror. He looked exhausted, he _was_ exhausted.

He just wanted to be under Levi’s control tonight. He’s always taking control everywhere else, he can’t do it tonight. He began to strip of his clothes and quickly got into the shower, not wanting to lose any time.

He grabbed Levi’s shampoo, wanting to smell like him. It made him feel comfort, at home. Levi was his home, his safe place.

He washed his hair, taking a deep breath in and exhaling for longer. He washed the soap out, now putting in conditioner. As he let it sit in his hair, he washed his face, enjoying the slight sting of it working into his pores.

After scrubbing he rinsed his face and hair, then quickly washing his body with a gentle smelling soap. Nico had gotten lost in his thoughts while washing his face, he was sure Levi was waiting for him.

He rinsed his body, then turning the water cold to close his pores and feel refreshed. He turned it off and got out of the shower, shivering as the air around him was cold, despite the mirror being slightly steamed.

He dried off as quickly, but efficiently, as he could, buzzing with excitement as he wondered what Levi had in store for him tonight.

Ever since he had first subbed to the younger man, he’s wondered how far they would go. Though he has subbed once or twice after, he still mostly dommed Levi. They were beginning to switch roles here and there, whenever they needed to and when they had the time.

And tonight, is one night that they needed to.

As Nico was showering, Levi thought about what he wanted to do with Nico tonight. He had decided he’d like to cuff Nico to the bed, then tease him with a wand vibrator.

After, Nico would have climaxed once, he would stretch Nico open, and then fuck him. Before that, though, he’d tease Nico until he’d be begging to fuck him.

He had grabbed the two pairs of cuffs, wand, lube and condoms. Though they haven't slept with anyone else recently, it’s better to be safe and sorry. Plus, it was easier for cleanup.

When he began to set the things onto the dresser, he heard Nico get out of the bathroom, a trail of steam following him. He walked over to the taller, got onto his tiptoes, and kissed him.

His hands made their way to Nico’s wet hair, pulling a bit. Drops of water got onto his shirt, but he didn’t mind. Nico whimpered into the kiss, making Levi smirk. He pulled away, watching as Nico was slowly letting go control already.

Usually Nico would be the one to dominate their kisses, to lead lead, but tonight their roles were reversed. They both liked it either way.

Levi looked down to Nico’s cock, noticing he was growing hard. “You excited? Are you up to this tonight, baby?” Levi asked, making sure Nico had the energy.

Sometimes one would say they want something, to do a scene, but end up not having the energy, physically or emotionally, to do the said scene.

“I am. I want to do this, I _need_ to do this, Levi.” Nico said, holding onto Levi’s hands. They smiled. “Alright. Tonight I’m gonna cuff you to the bed, then tease you with a wand until you cum. Next I’ll tease you more as I finger you, then I’ll fuck you. And aftercare, of course. That sound good?”

“Please.” Nico groaned, looking up at the ceiling before looking at his boyfriend. “That sounds amazing, I need that, Levi.”  

“I need this too, Nico. Work has been a lot and I just want to be able to do _something_ right.” Levi said, and Nico made a side note to himself to ask Levi what that was about.

“What’s our safeword?” Levi asked him. They always ask each other this before starting scenes, they needed to know both parties knew what to say if the pleasure turned to uncomfortable pain.

“Echo.” Nico said, Levi smiling and nodding. “Good boy.” He praised, leaning up for a kiss, but pulling away quickly before the kiss could grow heated. Nico pouted.

“On the bed, baby.” Levi told the other,  who listened. Nico lay on the bed, waiting for what Levi told him he was going to do. Levi straddled him, and he moaned as there was friction on his dick, Levi’s jeans rubbing against him.

Levi smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. He made Nico distracted with the kiss, so he could cuff him to the bed. Nico barely noticed until Levi pulled away. Nico looked up at where his hand were cuffed.

“You look stunning like this. I think I like you best here, but I also like watching you in the or.” Levi praised, making Nico blush. He hasn't necessarily said it out loud, but god did Nico love to be praised, and Levi knew.

“You look stunning like this, too.” Nico said, his voice raspy, almost like he was breathless. Levi smiled, “How about we get started?”

Nico nodded. Levi began to kiss softly down his neck, pressing on the previous marks left by him with his fingers. Nico softly whimpered, inhaling sharply when Levi would press a little harder.

Levi kissed and kissed, Nico was growing impatient. But this is what Levi wanted, he wanted to tease Nico until he was impatient. And Nico let him, he wanted this as much as the other did.

Levi kissed down his abs, sucking a few marks on them. Nico had whined as he did so, whispering his name a few times. Levi looked up from where he was kissing, making eye contact with Nico.

He felt the older’s dick twitch, he smirked into his skin. Nico felt him smirking, and wanted to tell him to shut up, but he knew that playful, but disrespectful, mark would get him in trouble. He wanted to be obedient for Levi.

Levi ran his hands up and down Nico’s sides, taking in the way Nico took a sharp breath, his body moving away yet closer to the touches. “You’re so sensitive, I love it. It’s so cute.” Levi said, enjoying the way a blush made its way to Nico’s nose and cheeks.  

Levi moved down the bed, watching as Nico’s cock _already_ was producing precum. “You’re so hard, aren’t you?” Levi asked and Nico nodded.

When Nico was in the sub position, he often didn't talk. The first time he’d talk because it _was_ Levi’s first time domming, and he knew Levi liked making him embarrassed.

He rather enjoyed to watch closely at what Levi was doing, letting himself go. Sometimes he was too embarrassed to speak. Though he didn't speak much in the beginning, Levi did draw numerous sounds out of him and give more verbal responses s the scenes go on.

And tonight, Levi is planning to tease Nico until he was begging, and he’s definitely going to be doing a lot of talking. When they’re at that part in the scene, he’ll most likely just be so desperate and submissive that the embarrassment he’d feel will be the least of his worries.

“You ready for the vibrator?” Levi asked. Nico had forgotten about that, already lost in the scene. He nodded, making the smaller man tsk. “Verbal response, Nico.”

Nico sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them and speaking. “I’m ready.” He said. Levi smiled wide at this and kissed him. “Good boy.” He mumbled against the older man’s lips.

Nico hummed when he heard the praise. Levi pulled away and grabbed the wand. He turned it on, the hum of the vibrator making a noise throughout the room.

The older man had blushed hard, embarrassed by how loud the toy had sounded, how he was so excited for it to be used. Levi noticed and smirked, slightly pressing it to his cock before moving away. The man arched his back and pulled at his cuffs, wanting more of the sensation.

Levi pushed his hips down, and began to tease him again, lingering the toy on his cock longer and longer each time. Nico was beginning to squirm, his cock growing a darker shade of red.

“You ready for me to turn it up?” Levi asked and Nico nodded enthusiastically. “Please, turn it up, please.” He asked, slightly begging, letting himself go more and more every minute.

Levi’s cock twitched in his pants, enjoying the sound of Nico begging. He turned the wand up a level, the noise from it growing louder. He ran it up and down Nico’s cock, his stomach contracted.

“I’m close.” Nico said breathless, his hips and back lifting off the bed and moving in different directions as his boyfriend teased the wand all over his cock. Levi hummed when he said he was close.

“If you want to cum, you have to ask, _beg_. You have to beg well enough for me, I’ll decide if you can cum.” Levi told him, kissed his neck as he teased his cock more, pressing the vibrator harder.

“Levi, please!” He groaned as Levi pressed the vibe right onto the tip of his dick. He was sure he got precum into it. Not that it mattered, though, it just made everything more slick.

“You can do better than that, can’t you? If you wanna be good, _my_ good boy, you’ve gotta beg better than that. I know you can, I’ll give you time.” Levi said, leaving the vibe in one spot as his other hand rubbed up and down Nico’s thigh.

Nico pulled on his cuffs and whined, growing frustrated. “I know, I know, baby. I know you’re frustrated. Just let go, okay? I’m here. Beg for me, Nico.” Levi said softly, making the other whine.

“Please, please. I’m _so close_ , I can’t hold it much longer. I want, I need to cum. Please, Levi. I wanna be good for you, let me cum, please, please.” Nico rambled, his eyes closed, as if that’d wash away the slight embarrassment he felt.

He didn't care at this moment anymore, though. He just wanted to cum, he needed to cum. “That’s good, so good baby. You can cum, show me how good I’m making you feel.” Levi said, and Nico bucked his hips up as the wand pressed against his balls.

His cock spurted out cum, Nico whining and groaning as he orgasmed. Levi watched him with awe, so glad he was the only one who could make him this way. Nico was a piece of art, and he was painted by his own cum.

The aftershocks hit Nico, and he whined in over sensitivity when the vibe was still on him. Levi pulled it away and turned it off. He set it on the bed before placing his hand on Nico’s face.

“Hey, you did so good. So good for me, Nico. Can you take another, or are you ready for me to fuck you? Hm? What do you want?” Levi asked him. Nico felt overwhelmed with all of the questions, in between being fully here and slowly sinking into the feeling of subspace.

“I want…” Nico trailed off, looking at his boyfriend with dark eyes. “I want you, please.” He said, and Levi smiled.

“You have me, baby. You have me, I’m right here. You have to be more specific, though, baby. How do you want me?” Levi asked him, getting off of his lap to strip himself of his clothes.

Nico watched as he did so, whimpering at how _beautiful_ Levi was. His eyes ran up and down Levi’s chest, his arms, his legs, his curly hair, his beautiful eyes that he often got lost in. Then, he looked at Levi’s dick.

It was red and hard, twitching at the attention it had. “I want you to fuck me. Please.” Nico finally said, swallowing. Levi smiled.

“Good boy. Now, was that so hard? Hm?” He asked Nico as he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. Nico didn't want to wait for him to be stretched, he just wanted Levi in him.

“No, no prepping. Just, want you in me.” He rambled, and Levi gave him a look. “Oh, baby. I know, I know you want me _so_ bad. But we have to prep, okay? I’d never want to hurt you. No matter how needy you are, we always need prep.” Levi rambled as he began to fingerfuck Nico.

Nico nodded at his words and tried to grind back on his fingers. The younger smiled, seeing as how his lover was falling apart more and more as he went on. Nico pulled on the cuffs, thrashing as Levi teased his prostate.

“Please.” He groaned, just wanted Levi to press against his prostate, not light touches or full on avoiding it. Levi raised his eyebrow. “What’re you asking for, baby?”

Nico whined, turning his head to the side as he bucked his hips when Levi teased his hardening cock. “Press harder.” Was all that he said, and Levi pressed onto his cock harder, making Nico arch his back.

“Please, please.” He mumbled, just wanting Levi in him. “Tell me what you want, baby. You have to be specific so I know what you want.”

Nico nodded at these words, trying to get the words out. Spit ran down his chin as he thought. Levi wiped it over Nico’s lips, and he took the digit into his mouth. Levi was surprised, but his eyes grew dark and he felt _powerful_.

He pressed the finger against his tongue, causing Nico to whine and choke a bit. They haven't talked about this, they will need to discuss it after the scene is over.

Levi pulled his finger out and Nico followed it with his mouth before whining. He bucked his hips, his cock spurting precum once again.

Levi’s own cock twitched, and he knew both of them weren't going to last. “Do you wanna get fucked, baby? Huh? Tell me.” Levi said, grabbing a condom, ripping the pack, and rolling the condom onto his dick.

He applied extra lube to his cock and to Nico, stroking himself as he waited for Nico to beg how much he wanted, how much he _needed_ his cock.

“Levi, Levi _please._  I want it, I _need_ it. Please, please. Fuck me. Fuck me, please. Fill me up and make me feel full, fuck me until you cum, please. Levi,” Nico whined, growing close to tears as he tugged on his cuffs.

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy, Nico. You ready for me?”

“Mhm, please.” Nico mumbled, feeling floaty. He had reached subspace, and Levi noticed as he moaned loudly without wondering if he was too loud. Nico didn't have a care in the _world_ , just wanting to finish with Levi.

“Good boy.” Levi praised over and over as he entered into Nico. Nico whined loudly, thrashing and pulling on the cuffs as his boyfriend was going _so slow_. “Faster.” He mumbled, staring at Levi with teary eyes.

“Oh, baby. Of course. I got you.” Levi said, picking up his pace as he gave Nico time to get used to the feeling of being full, watching as he was falling completely apart.

Nico’s chest and neck were filled with new hickeys, faded marks still left. Droll was running down the side of his mouth, hands pulling on the cuffs often. He moaned, whined, mellowed, cried. He was so fucked out and he just wanted to cum.

“You close, baby?” Levi asked him, and his voice sounded muffled to Nico. He looked into Levi’s eyes, Levi smiling down at him. He wasn't sure what he was saying, but he knew that he was now cumming hard.

His back arched, a long drawn out moan leaving his mouth. His cock twitched with little cum, spilling over the dry cum that was already on his tummy. He laid there, breathless.

He whined as Levi thrusted faster and faster, chasing his own release, until he stilled and came into the condom. He didn't know what was happening over than he felt so good and happy.

He barely noticed Levi taking off his cuffs and he fell asleep. As he was sleeping softly, Levi put ointment on his red wrists, from pulling on the cuffs so much. He wiped Nico’s body with wet wipes, before putting lotion all of his body.

As he was putting a clean pair of underwear onto Nico after doing it to himself, Nico was waking up. He must've gotten food because he smelled it as Leci sat him up.

“Hey.” He said gently. “You doing okay?” Nico nodded. “I’m okay. Great, actually. I feel good.” Nico told the other. Levi nodded and handed him water. He grabbed it from Levi and took small sips, feeling tired.

Levi noticed he was sleepy, but he kept him awake. “We gotta talk about the scene, my love, then we can sleep.” He said gently. Nico smiled at him and nodded.

“‘kay.” He mumbled. “So, was that all okay? The teasing, the vibrator, the cuffs?” Levi asked him. Nico nodded.

“It was good, I really liked it. I still feel kind floaty.” He giggled, making Levi playfully rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you feel good. How about the finger sucking thing? What that alright? We didn't talk about it.”

Nico blushed. “That was more than okay. Sometimes I get an oral fixation when I’m in subspace.” He explained.

“What about you, was the scene okay for you?” He asked the smaller man. Said man nodded, pulling Nico into his embrace. “C’mon, eat.” He held a small piece of fruit in front of him.

Nico chewed it as Levi played with his hair. “What about earlier? Why don't you feel good at anything, like you can’t do anything right?”

He felt Levi stiffen before sighing. “Just stuff from this week. I don’t wanna talk about it.” Nico nodded against his chest.

They sat in silence, eating fruit and drinking water, before they pulled the somewhat dirty sheets over them and fell asleep. They could worry about the rest tomorrow.


End file.
